The present invention relates to a process and composition for controlling fecal hair excretion and trichobezoar formation in animals such as cats and rabbits which are prone to hairball formation.
Animals that constantly groom themselves, such as cats and rabbits, regularly ingest large quantities of hair. Normally, the ingested hair passes through the gastrointestinal tract of the animal and is excreted in the feces. However, the ingestion of large quantities of hair may cause the hair to accumulate in the stomach and form a hairball or trichobezoar. A hairball is typically composed of hair, mucous, water, food particles and mineral salts. A hairball can be harmful to the animal if it impedes the normal digestive process by blocking the pylorus and preventing the passage of digest down the gastrointestinal tract. More frequently, hairballs are nothing more than a nuisance to the animal and its owner. For example the cat will attempt to eliminate the hairball from the stomach through the vomiting reflex. A hairball may produce constipation and defecation difficulties if it passes from the stomach and becomes lodged in the lower bowel.
Hairballs have been historically treated using petrolatum jelly, mineral oil and other laxatives contained in various forms as dietary treats and (or) supplements. The effectiveness of these laxative type compounds on hairball control has been variable at best. An alternate strategy that has been attempted to control the formation and occurrence of hairballs involves the use of diets or dietary supplements which include high levels of indigestible (insoluble) fiber such as cellulose to increase the passage of hair through the gastrointestinal tract and into the feces without causing blockage or constipation. However, such diets may decrease stool quality, cause diarrhea, and otherwise do not promote gastrointestinal health.
Although fiber is not required in the diet of animals, research has shown that moderate amounts of fermentable fibers in the diet help to maintain gastrointestinal tract health. Depending upon the specific composition and physical properties, dietary fiber generally increases water-holding capacity, controls gastric emptying, increases intestinal transit time, and maintains the structural integrity of the intestinal mucosa. However, large amounts of highly fermentable fiber sources generally decrease dry matter, protein and lipid digestibility, and may produce diarrhea-like feces, especially when fed to cats. See, Sunvold G. D. et al, “Dietary fiber for cats: In vitro fermentation of selected fiber sources by cat fecal inoculum and in vivo utilization of diets containing selected fiber sources and their blends,” J. Anim. Sci. (1995) 73:2329-2339. Other possible side effects, such as constipation, excessive stool output, decreased nutrient digestibility, and inferior haircoat appearance, have also been observed in cats fed large amounts of insoluble fiber sources.
Studies utilizing moderately fermentable (digestible) fiber sources, such as beet pulp, fructooligosaccharides (FOS), citrus pulp, and gum Arabic, have been shown to increase short-chain fatty acid production, colonic cell proliferation, skin and coat quality, and stool consistency. See Sunvold G. D. et al, supra; Drackley J. K. et al, “Energetic substrates for intestinal cells,” In: Reinhart G. A. and Carey D. P., eds., Recent Advances In Canine and Feline Nutrition: Volume 2. 1998 Iams Nutrition Symposium Proceedings, Wilmington, Ohio: Orange Frazer Press, (1998) 463-472; and Kelley, R. et al, “Effect of beet pulp on nutrient digestibility in the feline,” J. Anim. Sci. (1998) 76 (Suppl 1):174. However, the effects of moderately fermentable fiber sources on hairball formation and fecal hair excretion have not been studied.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a process and composition for controlling fecal hair excretion and trichobezoar formation in animals such as cats and rabbits which is effective and does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.